


Hold you down, Hold you grounded

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Derek Hale Feels, Dom!Melissa, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Starting from chapter 2, Sub Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa McCall always had some kind of instinct when it came to knowing what men wanted. What they needed. Call it her personal blessing (or curse, perhaps), that whenever she lay eyes on a man, she could tell what they wanted, how they wanted and if they would be worth her time. Most men weren't, but then she got introduced to Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold you down, Hold you grounded

Melissa McCall always had some kind of instinct when it came to knowing what men wanted. What they needed. Call it her personal blessing (or curse, perhaps), that whenever she lay eyes on a man, she could tell what they wanted, how they wanted and if they would be worth her time. Most men weren’t, really, and especially after the fiasco that was Scott’s father, she had sworn to not give any guy the time of day if they wouldn’t accept Scott in their lives as much as her.

It had been a good decision, because Scott had grown into a beautiful young man with a heart of gold, and Melissa was proud to call him hers. It didn’t make her miss the good sex any less, however. And yes, of course she got offers from men to take her out on dates, and she took a couple of them, but even when they clicked on an emotional level, they never got past passionate kisses in the parking lot of the restaurant. She didn’t want to take them home with Scott there, and wouldn’t stay away the night either.

She had almost given up on hope of ever putting on her skintight dress and classic stockings with the seam on the back - the ones she’d gotten in a boudoir-like store in New York - and focused on being the best mother and nurse she could be, hoping John Stilinski would soon get his head out of his ass and realize that it wasn’t an accident the top button of her shirt was undone.

 

And then Scott was a werewolf, supernatural creatures were flooding the streets and Melissa found herself electrocuting mutant twins in the hallway of her hospital. What the ever living **fuck**. She had to admit it wasn’t all bad. Scott’s grades were steadily getting better, he got rid of his asthma and she would never have to worry again about him hurting himself when roughhousing with Stiles. At least, she assumed it was with Stiles, and not with Allison. Melissa was not ready to think about her baby in any other way than the innocent 5-year old he’d been, long ago.

And then Melissa met Derek Hale. She had demanded Scott introduce her to him, so she could properly threaten him that if anything would happen to Scott, she would figure out a way to kill him. As soon as she lay eyes on Derek, though, all her intentions to yell at him vanished like fresh snow. First of, he was gorgeous. Absolutely terrifyingly perfect in every physical way. In the three seconds it took her to walk up to him and extend her hand, images of him in every possible outfit - going from firefighter to nude model - had already crossed her mind. But the moment he looked up to meet her eyes, she realized she was lost. He had the look in his eyes of a kid who carried the world, a glimmer of sadness that made Melissa ache to wrap him up in her arms and take it away. She managed to keep her composure, gave him a small smile and said. “Derek. Nice to meet you.”

“Mrs. McCall.” Derek replied, giving her a firm hand shake and quickly letting go, as if he was afraid he would burn himself.

“Melissa.” She blurted, as she pulled her hand back, and realized how awkwardly it was hanging there. It took her a couple tries to get her arms crossed in a way that didn’t feel too posed, and when she succeeded, Derek was still looking at her, unreadable expression on his face, before he straightened his back. “Melissa.” And that was basically when she realized there would be no turning back.

That night, as soon as she closed her eyes, she imagined Derek’s face, imagined pressing him down in her mattress and making his face lose that seemingly eternal frown. Her fingers slipped underneath her panties, and as she ran them through her bushy pubic hair, it was Derek’s hands she was imagining instead of her own. The following orgasm was one of the best she’d had in months, and the last thought that crossed her mind before she fell asleep, was that he might just become the exception on her rules for men. 

It took her a couple weeks to get everything figured out, and convince herself that she wasn’t making some kind of terrible mistake. But every time she remembered the look in Derek’s eyes, her stomach turned and fluttered. Because Melissa had an instinct when it came to figuring out what men needed, and Derek Hale needed to be loved and taken care off. And if there was one thing Melissa was good at, it was taking care of people.

****

The perfect opportunity presented itself when Scott and Stiles went on a three day trip with the lacrosse team. Melissa woke up late in the morning to an empty house and the promise of entertainment later that day. She started her day with a long shower, enjoying the warm water now she didn’t have a teenage son to use it all, and washed her hair twice. Just because she could. She took her time rubbing her favorite soap all over herself - call her old fashioned, but she loved the lavender scented soap bars more than she loved actual lavender - and didn’t feel the least bit of shame when she giggled and blew the bubbles from her hands. When the water ran colder, she turned off the tap and wrapped her fluffiest towel around herself, humming as she rubbed cream onto her face, sprayed her hair with anti-frizz and shook her head until she became dizzy. It was unhurried, comfortable, and absolutely amazing. When Melissa looked at herself in the mirror, she was smiling, and it only became wider when she hadn’t realized she had been doing it.

She dressed herself in an oversized shirt and panties, deciding to only properly dress herself after cooking dinner. Some toast and jam served as lunch, a cup of coffee in her hand as she turned up the radio to her favorite station. She sang along as she chopped vegetables, carefully shaking her hips to the rhythm. She cut off a large piece of butter and waited until the pot was sizzling before adding the vegetables and some canned tomatoes, finishing it with a wiff of seasoning. She preferred her sauce spicy, but she remember that ever since being turned, Scott had gotten a distaste for flavors that were anything else but natural, so she took that into account when she sprinkled some jalapeño oil in the pot. Already, the delicious Italian scent was spreading through the kitchen, and she let out a happy sigh. Now to make some grilled garlic bread and set the noodles on the counter, and she could get dressed. After texting Derek, of course.

She poured herself another cup of coffee, added a spoonful of sugar and some milk, and sipped it before picking up the phone. She’d been thinking about the best way of sending a text that would actually convince Derek of showing, and in the end had decided casual and short was probably the best.

 

 **From** : Melissa mcCall

 **To** : Derek Hale

_Are you busy tonight?_

 

She had hardly even put down the phone before it twinkled, Derek’s name flickering on the screen. 1 New Message.

 

 **From** : Derek Hale

 **To** : Melissa McCall 

_No. What’s wrong?_

 

Melissa cracked a small smile when she clicked reply. Casual.

 

 **From** : Melissa McCall

 **To** : Derek Hale

 _I seem to have cooked for two, and Scott isn’t home. Would be a waste of the pasta._  

 

 **From** : Derek Hale

 **To** : Melissa McCall

_You want me to come eat your pasta?_

 

 **From** : Melissa McCall

 **To** : Derek Hale

_How about 7?_

 

 **From** : Derek Hale

 **To** : Melissa McCall

_Okay._

 

With a satisfied hum, Melissa put down the phone. She could imagine the confused frown on Derek’s face as he stared at the text messages, wondering what was going on. Probably wondering if he was being set up, because Derek seemed like the kind of person who’d think he’d be set up for some embarrassing prank. How very wrong he was. She made her way back into the kitchen, and grabbed the ingredients for garlic bread, spreading them out on the counter before washing her hands and glancing at the clock. 4pm. Good. Enough time to check the food, set out some wine and change herself into her battle dress.

When she was finished preparing the ‘first course’, she stirred the sauce and added a tiny pepper to boil some more flavor to the sweet warmth of the tomatoes. She set the stove to a lower temperature, and let out a content sigh. It was time to get herself dressed. 

****

This was always Melissa’s favorite part. Pushing away the casual clothes to reveal the box in the back of her closet. It had moved there after one unfortunate day where Scott and Stiles had been going through her stuff and she’d come home to find Stiles strutting around in her heels and wearing her YSL lipstick from ear to ear, and Scott wearing her panties on his head. Apparently the babysitter had thought they were asleep. Ever since then, she’d kept her special clothing in boxes, safely tucked away from children’s greedy hands until she needed them. She got up with the box in her hands, and put it on the end of her bed, eagerly lifting the lid to reveal the contents. A simple black dress, neatly folded inside a clothing bag. Two pairs of stilettos - red and black, one for every mood. Stockings, fancy underwear, a small box with the diamond earrings she’d gotten from her mother.

She smiled as she took everything out, carefully zipping open the clothing bag and running her hand over the soft fabric of the dress. The simple touch made shivers run up her spine - it had been so long, and she could feel the longing running through her veins. That delicious urge to take what she wanted, and share it with someone who wanted it just as much. She took a deep breath and straightened herself, slipping the shirt over her head and throwing it to the side. The air that brushed across her bare skin made goosebumps rise, and she took a moment to look at herself in the mirror, look at the way her body had changed since the last time she’d actually looked at herself. There was no denying she had changed, but her strong muscles were still there, covered by the softness of her age. She didn’t like thinking of herself as ‘old’, after all she was blessed with a youthful face and legs that looked pretty damn great, but there were times she got a bit discouraged when she saw some of the younger nurses flaunt their uniforms that were slightly on the short side. She shook her head to get those images out of them, instead focusing on putting on the dark lingerie she had laid out. She slipped into the panties and marveled in how soft they felt against her skin, especially compared to the practical cotton ones she usually wore. The bra was still as perfect a fit as ever, and when she looked in the mirror again, Melissa felt that spark of confidence that made her so good at this. When she looked at herself, she didn’t just see a mother anymore. Right now she was a lover, a caretaker, and when she flashed herself a smile, she could see the talented Domme that was hiding underneath her skin most of the time. But not tonight. Tonight it was Melissa McCall’s time to shine.

Talking about time, she really had to fix her hair before putting on that dress. She didn’t make too much of an effort - her earlier shower had left her hair silky and soft, easy to pin up with a decorative comb that accentuated her facial features without being too flashy, and which would be easy to just slip out later. She put on a bit of eyeliner and mascara, but didn’t bother with too much make-up, since it would only run when things got intense. She eyed the bottle of her favorite perfume, but then remembered Scott holding his breath whenever he came to give her a goodbye kiss when she was wearing it, and dismissed the idea. She had showered, and the amazing scent of Italian food would be enough to distract Derek’s sensitive nose anyway.

Back in her bedroom, she slipped her feet in the stockings, carefully pulling them up and shivering at the soft scratch against her skin. Next is the dress, slipping over her head and fitting as perfect as ever. It made her almost giddy, feel like the teenager putting on that perfect dress in the store, but mostly, it made her feel powerful. And tonight, that’s what she wanted. She picked the red heels - for dramatic effect - and calmly walked downstairs, dropping them on the floor. She held herself on the bannister when she slipped them on, wobbling on her feet for a second before getting used to the height difference. When she checked the clock, her stomach turned. Only ten minutes before Derek would be arriving. “Shit.”

The minutes steadily ticked away as she put the bread in the oven and popped open the bottle of wine, allowing it to breathe. She’d set the table before, so she just had the time to wash her hands when the bell rang. Time to get the show on the road.

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'ed. Any mistakes are completely my own. Please feel free to provide feedback (:
> 
> 140117 : orphaned :) because I am never going to finish this, and no matter how much I loved writing it at the time, I feel it's no longer part of me as a writer. I hope that some people can draw inspiration from it, so I'm not deleting it. Thank you!


End file.
